Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe?
by spellboy555
Summary: The gang decided to end XANA before he could do any more damage. However, they seem to have brought a part of XANA into the real world. Can they trust this boy? Or will the boy bring despair to the world? This story will feature some other shows but since i cant put 3, i'll just have to stick to Code Lyoko only. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe?

Chapter one, the man in the cloak

It was like any other day, the gang was at school having lunch. Since none of them were hungry at the least, Odd offered to eat all of their lunches. They all nodded at Odd while he munched away. "Man, things are so boring around here, XANA hasn't attacked at all for the past month." Said Ulrich with a deep sigh. "Maybe he is planning something for the future, I wonder what it could be." Said Jeremy, worried. All of a sudden, a giant tremor began to shake the ground furiously. The gang checked Jeremy's laptop to see if there was an activated tower. To their surprise, there was. The tremor continued for about a minute with smaller aftershocks a few seconds later. They all ran to the factory and went to the scanners. They were virtualized in the forest region and began running to the tower. Odd got on his board, Ulrich got on his bike, and Yumi and Aelita got on their hover board. (sorry, don't know official names) They encounter some terrantulas. The two terrantulas began firing their beams at our heroes. Odd was knocked off his board with only 40 life points left. Ulrich jumped and took out one of the terrantulas with his twin swords. Back in the real world, the earthquakes began to grow stronger destroying some small buildings. "Hurry up guys! The earthquakes are getting stronger!" said Jeremy, hastily. "We're going as fast we can Einstein!" Odd said with panting breath. The terrantula continued firing and devirtualized Odd. Yumi threw her fans toward the terrantula but it shot the fans. Some crabs began marching toward Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi. They began shooting toward Yumi, but she blocked them with her fans. Aelita began running toward the tower, while Yumi was distracting the crabs and Ulrich was distracting the Terrantula. Aelita made it through and deactivated the tower. Jeremy launched a return to the past because there was a lot of wreckage. Later that day, they all met at the cafeteria and discussed if they should destroy XANA once and for all before he/she/it could do something far worse than strong earthquakes. Everyone was a bit discouraged because without XANA, they would be doing nothing else than schoolwork. In the end, they decided to destroy XANA with a kill code. They met at the factory at 8:00 P.M. Jeremy launched the kill code. After a few minutes there was a message saying, "Devirtualization complete." They were all shocked when they saw this. They all rushed to the scanner room and waited for a scanner to open. After a few minutes, a scanner opened and there was a person inside. He was in a black cloak.


	2. Chapter 2

Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 2: Electric Friendship.

Everyone was stunned when they noticed a person they never knew came out of the scanner. The boy was passed out inside the scanner and seemed to be breathing. No one knew what to do with the boy. Eventually, they carried him up to the computer room. After a few minutes, the boy finally woke up. He was motionless, looking around the room. "Where am I? Who am I?" The cloaked boy said, scared. "Sorry, we don't have any idea who you are or where you came from. What do you last remember seeing?" Said Jeremy sincerely. "Well, I remember seeing people that look like you guys, only they had weapons and vehicles. Wait a minute, I remember now, I am a part of XANA and you are the people trying to stop the other half from destroying this world." Said the boy with a cheery mood. "What do you mean, "part" of XANA? Are there multiple parts of him?" Ulrich said, questioning the cloaked boy. "Nope, you may not believe this, but there are two sides of XANA, a good side and bad side. I was the part of XANA trying to hold him back as much as I can. Unfortunately now, since I am separated, nothing can hold him back." The boy said, showing sadness. Everyone was shocked to hear this. They had no idea that XANA had two sides. But could they really trust this boy? Even if they could trust him, how could they keep him a secret? "I have an idea!" Odd said cheerfully. "Why don't we enroll him at Kadic Academy? I'm sure the principal wouldn't mind." Everyone agreed but they had to give the boy a name. "Why not Chris?" Yumi said. "Chris, I like it." Chris said. After everyone agreed on what to do, they went on with enrolling Chris. Jeremy used his voice modifier to sound like Chris' parents. After a few minutes of negotiating with the principle, they got Chris enrolled at Kadic Academy. After that phone call, Chris had already made friends during his first hour of life on Earth. The next day was Chris' first day at Kadic, and he already has the shivers. While he was walking down the hall, everyone was staring at him because he is the new kid at school. Everyone wondered why he always wore that cloak, but that was his secret. When lunch came about, they all sat at their usual table. "Aren't you going to eat Chris?" Odd said. "Nah, I'm not really hungry." Chris said. Chris handed his lunch over to Odd. Ever since Chris arrived at Kadic, none of them has ever seen Chris eat a bite. Perhaps he just ate secretly. When they all went to science class there was a small reaction of electricity from Chris. No one noticed this but Chris certainly did. After Science class, Chris confronted his friends and told them about the reaction. "Perhaps this has something to do with you being part of a computer virus." Jeremy said. "That could be the case, what are we supposed to do about this?" Aelita said. "I guess I can try to control this reaction. In the meantime, I'll try to stay away from metallic objects." Chris said enthusiastically. Later that day, Chris got introduced to his dorm room. When he first stepped in, he automatically jumped on the bed and fell asleep. Perhaps in the future, Chris can use this reaction to completely rid the world of XANA. The next morning, Chris got up around 4:00 A.M. so he could practice. Luckily no one heard him but when he went to breakfast, he looked exhausted. "What's wrong Chris? You look pretty beat up." Odd said. "I just trained on the reaction around 4:00 in the morning. Did I make any noise?" Chris said. "Actually I didn't hear anything; I was sound asleep, just like a baby." Odd responded. They continued their daily routines for about a month. Surprisingly, no attack from XANA, or at least, not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 3: unknown land

It has been a month since the last XANA attack. Jeremy has begun to worry about just that. They all met at the cafeteria one day and discussed if they should check out Lyoko for any weird sightings. Everyone agreed that they would go the next day. As fate would have it, Yumi had a huge test to study for while Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita got detention for talking in class too much. Jeremy and Chris were the only ones who could make it to Lyoko on time for the moment. Unfortunately, XANA attacks at that very time. This time, he has taken control over the school alarm system, knocking out anyone who hears it. Everyone in the school was knocked out after just 5 minutes. After everyone was knocked out, XANA then took control of everyone, sending them all after Chris and Jeremy. "Run!" Jeremy yelled, running toward the factory. Once they make it to the factory, Chris ran straight to the scanner room and got virtualized into Lyoko. However, Jeremy forgot one crucial detail, Aelita is not with them. How will they deactivate the tower without her? "Quickly, get to the tower; I hope a phone will be able to wake Aelita up." Jeremy said, pleading that it will work. When Jeremy called Aelita's phone, there was no answer. Jeremy told Chris that XANA might succeed in his attempt to take over everyone and destroy the supercomputer. Chris didn't know what to do; he was so shocked he couldn't move. Then he remembered something, he is a part of XANA. Chris concentrated on the tower, thinking it will deactivate the tower without Aelita's aid. Meanwhile, Jeremy disabled the elevator so that Chris can receive more time to deactivate the tower. "Dang it, I need more power to deactivate this tower. Jeremy, you think you can activate a tower of your own and send me data from it?" Chris asked hastily. Jeremy did his best to activate a tower as fast as possible. Luckily, Jeremy succeeded in activating it. Unfortunately, the possessed kids and teachers have climbed their way down to the computer room and are breaking through the doors. Right before the possessed kids and teachers broke through; Jeremy activated a tower and sent the data to Chris. Chris, with more power than before, was able to deactivate the tower. Before Jeremy could launch a return to the past, Chris was grabbed by the teleporter, which would normally take him to sector five. When Chris woke up however, he was in someplace different. Everything was bigger than him, and a lot more colorful. He knew that he wasn't on Lyoko anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe? Ch. 4

Chapter four: misleading colors

After Jeremy launched a return to the past, everyone noticed Chris was nowhere to be found. They wondered if he could still be on Lyoko, or worse. Meanwhile, Chris was in some sort of place with a colorful atmosphere. Chris knows better than to judge books by their cover. Chris then decides to walk around and scout out what this place really is like. He spots a town and thinks to himself, "wow, a civilization!" It took him about an hour to reach the town because of everything being bigger than he is. When he finally reaches the town, he climbs onto the rooftops and looks around. He sees…horses. Some have wings and some have horns, and some have none of the above. They all have different colors, which he thought was odd. He decided to wait and see what would happen after a few hours. Meanwhile, with the gang on edge about Chris, decide to meet at the factory. When they get to the factory, Jeremy tries to communicate with Chris. "Chris? Are you there?" Jeremy asked. When Chris heard this voice he was extremely relieved. "Yes, I'm here, this is a strange place, it's definitely not Lyoko." Chris said. Chris then showed a visual to the gang and everyone was astonished. Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd all asked if they should go help Chris and check out the landscape. "I'm sorry guys, but I have no idea how to virtualize you in that place, nor do I know the passcode for the transporter." Jeremy said. "Its fine, I can just try to scout out the place on my own, I think it's better for just one person to be here so we don't attract any attention." Chris said, informing everyone. After having a conversation of precautions, Chris began to move about the town. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop only to be mistaken as a fly. After an hour of jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he accidentally fell off. He landed on a cupcake, which was surprisingly soft. He was covered in green frosting. Before it could be served, he jumped out and ran into an alley. "Man, that was close; I was worried I was going to get caught guys." Chris said, grinning and panting. "I think that's enough landscaping Chris, I think it's best for you to return home now." Jeremy said. "Right, how exactly do we do that? I'm in a materialized form. I guess the only way to get back is for you to find out the password for the transporter." Chris said, concerned he will never get back. "How exactly am I supposed to do that?! What could I do to find out? Maybe you can look around and find something out of the ordinary from our world and it might work as the password." Jeremy said. Chris agreed with this plan. Chris climbed onto the rooftop and looked for any oddities. He noticed that they can fly so Jeremy tried to type in "fly" but it didn't work. He then noticed that they all have talents that only they can do, so Jeremy tried "talent" unfortunately that didn't work either. Finally, Chris found out that they could use magic, and when Jeremy typed that in, it worked. Now they can freely travel from Lyoko and to that world as well. Jeremy thinks that there may be some info on how to destroy XANA in that world. Although, it will be tough since they have no idea what to expect further on. They will begin another expedition tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe? Ch. 5

Chapter 5: Captivating expedition

The next Morning has come; Chris was up early in the morning to practice the reactions in his body again. While he was practicing, he was able to create an electric sword out of thin air. Chris was shocked as soon as he pulled this off. He wanted to go wake his friends and tell them, but he then decided to let it be a surprise. Shortly after, Chris went back to bed. It has become morning and they have all gathered at the factory to gain info on XANA if possible in the new world they have discovered. "Alright, is everyone ready? Remember, you will get injured if you get hurt in that world. So be extra careful." Jeremy said, looking cowardly. Everyone agreed to the terms and stepped into the scanner room. They all arrived in Lyoko and made haste to the edge of the sector. Jeremy called the transporter by typing the code, "magic" into the passcode box. The transporter arrived and carried them away. "Whoa, my heads spinning, I feel like I'm gonna puke." Odd said with a green looking face. They all looked around admiring the colorful scenery. Jeremy quickly reminded them that they are there for information, not sightseeing. "Cool it Jeremy, we know the mission and will be extra careful. I'm almost positive that Chris can show us around since he's been here before." Ulrich said with a smile on his face. They all made it to the town once more and began to climb the rooftops. They overheard one of the conversations saying that there is a castle on the high mountains. They all looked at each other knowing they have the same idea. Shortly after, they overheard another conversation saying there is a train to the mountain in about an hour. "We have to get on that train; it's the only way we can get there in a short amount of time." Chris said. They all agreed and decided to sneak on board the train. They hid in luggage while it was getting carried onto the train. In a few minutes, the train departed for the mountain. They were in luggage with many things: jewelry, scarfs, hats, and makeup. "Man, this is the first time I'm being treated like luggage," Odd said, grinning. Everyone gave Odd a blank look, showing that his joke wasn't very funny. "I'm gonna look outside a bit, see what we're up against if we do get caught." Chris said. "Okay, just be careful. I don't want anyone getting hurt and missing." Jeremy said, sweating a little. Chris poked his head out of a hole of the luggage and saw six horses sitting on the train seats. Two had horns; two had wings, and two with none of the above. The two horned horses were purple and white, the two winged ones were yellow and blue, and the two normal ones were pink and orange. The white one had purple hair and found out that the luggage they were hiding in was hers. The purple one had dark violet and light purple hair. The blue one had rainbow colored hair. The yellow one had pink hair. The Orange had yellow hair. Finally, the pink one had pink fuzzy hair. He found out about the ruler of the land and also the name of the land as well. He went back inside the luggage because he heard that they will be arriving soon. "Guys, I just found out what this place's name is and the ruler of this land." Chris said, feeling proud of his sneaking skills. "What?!" Everyone yelled out when they heard this. "It's-"But before he could finish, the white, purple haired horse had opened the luggage bag and found them. They could tell she was astonished to find people inside her luggage. She automatically closed the zipper and carried them away with her. "Bad news Jeremy, we've been compromised!" Chris said to Jeremy worried. "I can't do anything. Try to find a way out and return to where you came from, we don't want her slash it to question you guys." Jeremy said quickly. They all looked around for a way out. Sadly, they were too late, they had stopped moving, and the zipper was opening.


	6. Chapter 6

Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe? Ch. 6

Chapter 6: Captured

When Chris heard the zipper opening, he knew what he had to do. He automatically created an electric sword and cut a hole in the luggage. "Get going!" Chris yelled. They all jumped out as quickly as they could and ran toward a mouse hole they spotted. When they all made it inside the mouse hole, they were all panting. "Man, that was close. I was afraid we were done for." Ulrich said, gasping for breath. "Well, at least we got away. I hope." Said Odd, with sweat running down his forehead. Yumi looked outside the hole and didn't see anything. "Ok, the coast is clear. What's the plan anyways?" Yumi said. "The plan is to get back to train and back to place you started. It's far too dangerous for you guys to stay after you have been noticed." Jeremy said. They all nodded and looked to see if the coast was clear again. When they were sure it was clear, they made a break for the door. Once they made it, Chris made a small door for them with his sword. "How did you even make that sword out of thin air?" Odd asked Chris with a questioning face. "It's a long story, I'll tell you about it after we get out of here." Chris answered. Odd nodded with a smile. They ran out the custom made door and looked around. They were in some sort of castle. It was morning so they decided to wait for nighttime. Jeremy didn't agree with that plan since he had to wait in front of the computer the entire day. "Don't worry Jeremy, you can go ahead and cover for us at Kadic, just be back at the lab in about two or three hours." Chris said, hoping to calm Jeremy down. "Fine then, I'll be back here in about two hours." Jeremy said, walking away from the computer. "Alright, let's get moving, absolutely no sightseeing." Chris said, assuring his team. They began to walk around the castle and ended up in a hallway. They all saw a humongous door, bigger than any other normal door. They decided to climb up to the ceiling and find a way into that room without getting spotted. When they made it on the ceiling decorations, they found a hole leading into the room. When they got through, they saw tinted glass with the six horses they saw on the train. They continued walking forward and then noticed a throne. They also saw a horse with a horn and wings, unlike the others with just one of the others. "I'm going to guess it's royalty." Odd said, smirking. They noticed a chamber behind the throne and decided to send Chris down. "If I get spotted and they chase after me, just run. Forget about me." Chris said with a sincere voice. "I don't think that's a good idea, Jeremy entrusted us to keep each other safe." Aeilita said, looking scared. Chris climbed down the wall and sneaked toward the throne. He then made a small door for himself. When he walked through, he had a small headache. He kept walking forward; while he was walking forward he noticed some of the monsters he had seen on Lyoko. He saw a crab full sized in a test tube floating in water. "Strange, why would there be monsters from Lyoko here?" Chris thought to himself while walking through the room. His headache continued to get worst as he continued. When he reached the end of the hallway, he noticed a figure that looked like him and was the exact same size as he is now. "I guess this is how they power their electrical appliances in this world." Chris said out loud. "Jeremy, are you there?" Chris said. Unfortunately, there was no answer to his question. He decided to come back to this room at a later time and discuss it with his friends before doing anything reckless. He walked away from the figure and reached the door. "Please let there not be anyone outside this door." Chris thought to himself. He opened the door and looked around. The coast was clear, or so it seemed. He walked toward the wall looking at his friends. His friends however, saw the horse noticing him. "Chris! Run!" Odd yelled. Chris turned around and noticed the horse. He ran but was not quick enough to escape its magical powers. Chris was captured.


	7. Chapter 7

Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe? Ch 7

Chapter 7: The secret

"Well what do we have here?" She said menacingly. "Hmmm, don't I have you back in the test tube?" "Just who are you? What is that thing in the test tube? And why do you have XANA's monsters in test tubes in there as well?" Chris said, questioning the horse. "Me? I am Celestia, ruler of this land. The place you are in right now is Canterlot. That person in the test tube, I believe he calls himself XANA, and as for the monsters, those are his creations. We use his electricity to power our appliances as well as creating those monsters." Celestia said, answering Chris' questions. After she answered the questions, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd climbed down as well. "Wait just a minute, if he is XANA, what is he doing here?" Chris asked. "I am not sure what he is doing here. He appeared here about a month ago and offered to help us with electricity problems and new technology involving his monsters." Celestia said. "It seems strange because we were separated along with our traits involving good and bad. Is it possible he had a change of heart?" Chris asked. Everyone shrugged with a questioning face. "I guess all we can do now is wait, the big question is, why did he get transporter here?" Chris said. "Wait, weren't you transported here as well? Maybe there is a connection." Yumi said. "Perhaps that is correct, but how can we know for sure?" Chris asked his friends. "I guess that can be discussed later. Celestia, can you do us a favor? I need a train back to….um, what is that place called? The place the train came from." Chris said. "It's called Ponyville, and I would gladly schedule a train for you. In the meantime, you can rest in one of the rooms in the hallway. Just turn left and there will be a door leading to an empty room. Will you require assistance to open it? Celestia asked. "Thanks for the hospitality, but I think it's best we just leave and wait at the station, we don't want to disrupt you." Chris said. Celestia nodded and let them out. They soon arrived at the train station and waited for the train. It took around ten minutes for the train to arrive. When they boarded the train, they noticed the six horses they saw on the ride to Canterlot. "Hey look, it's those horses we saw on the way here." Chris said. "Yeah, so?" Yumi said. "So, we should probably apologize for hiding in the white horse's luggage. Even though we did sort of get kidnapped." Chris said. "Just wait for the right time, it's not like you have to apologize to her friends as well." Ulrich said, looking out the window. "You have a valid point Ulrich." Chris said. After a bit, they heard Jeremy's voice again. "Hey guys, what did I miss? Also, I bailed you out of Science and Gym. You're lucky, we had physicals today." Jeremy said. Everyone grinned While Aelita told the story. "Wow, looks like I missed a lot. Too bad I wasn't here." Jeremy said with a sad look on his face. "Maybe someday, you can come with us and visit this place. It isn't so bad once you get used to your size." Chris said. "I don't really belong inside the supercomputer. That's your job." Jeremy said, smiling. When they reached Ponyville they asked Jeremy if they could do some sightseeing before returning home. "Fine, but only for half an hour." Jeremy said. "That's all the time we need" Said Odd, grinning. They walked around and got stopped and asked where they were from constantly. They always answered with the same answer: "We're just foreigners." When they finally reached a place that sells food, everyone was starving. Everyone except Chris. When they were in line they realized something, they don't have any money. "Oh man, what are we supposed to do? We can't just ask for money." Ulrich said. "It's fine, we can go eat back at home. I think we have done enough sightseeing for one day anyways." Said Chris. Everyone nodded and headed to the transporter location. Once they reached Lyoko, they were devirtualized. "Welcome back guys!" Jeremy said with a smile. "Let's go eat, its taco Thursday today." Odd said with a growling stomach. Everyone was laughing on the elevator and on their way back to Kadic. Although, Chris was still concerned that XANA is there. Could they trust him as well? After all, they never really talked to him while they were there.


	8. Chapter 8

Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe? Ch 8

Chapter 8: Disbelief

The next morning had come with the sun shining brightly with not a cloud in the sky. Everyone was at breakfast in the cafeteria enjoying some eggs and pancakes. The gang was at their usual table with Odd eating Chris' portion yet again.

"You sure you're not hungry? This is pretty good." Odd said, stuffing his face with food.

"I'm sure. Besides, I want to ask you guys a question. Remember that last XANA attack when everyone was mind controlled?" Chris said, asking his friends in a worried tone.

"Of course, who could forget that? I mean, I would expect that in college but not in middle school." Odd said, smiling at his joke.

"Right, but that was just a few days ago, I was separated from XANA about a month ago. That's where the world we discovered comes in; they said he arrived about a month ago." Chris said.

"You don't think they could be using XANA to control our world do you?" Jeremy said.

"I doubt it, they look like nice people, and if they were, we would know thanks to your super scanner." Ulrich said with faith.

"Even if that is the case we still can't let XANA be free. I think we should do some reconnaissance on XANA's new hiding spot." Chris said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, we made a good bond with the inhabitants and if we lose their trust they could use XANA for real." Odd said.

"Ok, how about we take a vote? Raise your hands if you think we should do reconnaissance." Chris said. Chris, Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita raised their hands.

"Looks like we're going on a mission." Chris said with a smile.

They planned to meet up at the laboratory after they finished their classes, as there was no rush. During science class, Chris was trying to control the electricity in the room by turning the lights on and off. He succeeded, although he did look suspicious because he was looking directly at the lights while doing so. The end of school as come and the gang met up at the laboratory as planned. Everyone got into positions and began virtualizing. When they were virtualized, they got to the edge of the forest sector to board the transporter.

"By the way guys, I managed to find out how to get your weapons to come with you to the other world. Only use them in emergency situations." Jeremy said.

"Aye aye captain Einstein." Odd said.

After they boarded the transporter Jeremy typed in the code and sent them off. When they reached their destination, they quickly made for the train station to get to their destination quicker.

"That won't be necessary guys; I can materialize your vehicles as well." Jeremy said proudly. "Chris, can you manage to make your own vehicle?

"I'll try to." Chris said, pulsing electricity through his body.

He was successful; it looked like Odd's hoverboard, but with more style. It was black with electric gears with blue light from the rear.

"Now that's an electrifying ride." Odd said, smiling once more at his bad jokes.

"Let's ride!" Chris yelled.

As soon as he said those two words, they made their way to the top of the mountain toward the castle.

"This is a much easier path, otherwise we would have to wait an hour to reach the castle." Yumi said, riding with Aelita.

When they reached the mountain they asked each other if they should just ask to take a look or sneak in. They voted once more and decided to sneak in so they won't draw any attention. The castle they were about to climb was a very well-crafted piece of work. It was encrusted with jewels of all colors, including some that don't exist in their world.

"Just one of these gems could make us rich and set us for life." Chris said, imagining his life with the money he would make.

"Now is not the time to fantasize about our future, this is about the present and the fate of two worlds now." Ulrich said

"Wouldn't that be the future if it's the fate?" Odd said, smiling.

"You know what I mean Odd!" Ulrich yelled.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A guard said asking if anyone was present.

When they noticed the guard, they quickly laid down into the grass so they wouldn't get spotted. The guard shrugged and continued with his patrol. After the coast was clear, they got up. Although, they were unable to progress because Ulrich and Odd were still fighting.

"You idiot, you almost got us caught!" Ulrich yelled, steaming with anger.

"Me? It was you that yelled at me." Odd said, calmly.

"Both of you be quiet, you want to get spotted and jeopardize this mission? That's it, both of you go back to the transporter, you both are off the mission. I can't have you messing up this operation; this is the fate of two worlds here." Jeremy said, scolding both Ulrich and Odd.

"It's fine Jeremy, we'll set them straight when we return home. For now, we have to focus on the objective. So that means no fighting, got it?" Chris said, acting like he is the leader of the group.

"Fine, but if you guys screw up I won't have you go on the next mission." Said Jeremy, warning Odd and Ulrich.

When they finished their little dispute, they began to climb the castle wall. When they reached the top, they noticed Celestia talking to a cloaked figure that looks like Chris. It was XANA.


	9. Chapter 9

Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe? Ch. 9

Chapter 9: True or False?

They saw XANA at last, and he looked just like Chris. They needed to find out what they were talking about to plan ahead.

"Ok, first objective, find out a way inside and eavesdrop on their conversation, if it's possible for you guys, try to break the glass quietly. If that doesn't work, find a way through the front entrance." Jeremy said, advising his friends.

"Alright guys, I'll go ahead and listen in. Do you think it's possible to break the glass without alerting them?" Chris said, asking his friends.

Odd looked at him and decided to claw at the glass with his cat-like claws. He made a small rectangular hole so Chris could fit through.

"Go and get that intelligence, just don't fall and get caught like you did last time." Odd said, smiling at Chris.

Chris nodded and dropped down onto the chandelier. The chandelier was shining brightly, so Chris couldn't see much, but he could hear just fine. He leaned down toward them and listened while his head began to ache.

"XANA, if you want to stay here to recover more, please tell me who those people are and why they appeared here." Celestia said.

"I lead them here. Unfortunately I wasn't able to talk to them before they left. I wanted to tell them I was sorry for trying to destroy their world, I didn't realize that by killing off their world, I would kill off myself as well." XANA said, in a deeper voice than Chris'.

"That's insane. XANA actually feels sorry? When did he develop these emotions in the first place? Even if he did develop emotions, why did he attack?" Chris thought to himself, looking up at his friends.

After hearing this, Chris knew he had enough information. Then a thought came over him. How was he supposed to get back up to the roof?

"Jeremy, we have a bit of a problem. I can't get back up to the others, but I did get some great information on XANA." Chris said, once again feeling proud of his sneaking skills

"That's good and bad. Should I try and virtualize one of the vehicles so you could escape?" Jeremy said, suggesting a plan.

"That could work, go ahead and virtualize one." Chris said.

Jeremy then virtualized the hover board. Chris flew toward the roof and made it.

"Guys, I have some strange news, XANA says he is sorry for attacking Earth. Kind of strange isn't it?" Chris said.

"That is very strange, we can discuss this when you guys return home. I say this mission was a success." Jeremy said.

They made their way back to the transporter and got devirtualized. Jeremy then gathered everyone up in his room to discuss the conversation Chris had heard.

"What do you think? Should we go there and ask to speak with him?" Yumi said, looking at Jeremy.

"How about we take another vote?" Chris suggested.

"Enough voting, we have to discuss instead of voting for these decisions." Ulrich said, almost yelling.

"I think we should go talk to him. You never know a guy until you have a nice, polite conversation with him." Jeremy said.

"Or fight him so he can't gain control of the world." Odd said, smiling once again.

"Everyone agree on talking to XANA and sort this out once and for all?" Jeremy asked.

Everyone nodded and decided to visit him tomorrow. After all, they all did have a rough day at school.

"Ah man, we have a science test tomorrow and I barely even studied." Odd said, frowning.

"It's not like you would even study." Ulrich said, chuckling.

"Alright guys, get some rest. We have a big discussion tomorrow." Chris said.

After that, everyone went to their dorm rooms, preparing themselves for their confrontation with XANA.


	10. Chapter 10

Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe? Ch. 10

Chapter 10: First time

The next morning has come and everyone met up at the factory first thing in the morning.

"Alright, you guys ready for the discussion that can change everything?" Jeremy asked, sweating a little.

"Actually, we were thinking you would come along with us. Aelita said she would stay behind and manage the super computer." Odd said.

"But I've never been to Lyoko, I'm kind of afraid to tell the truth." Jeremy said with his heart beating frantically.

"Don't worry about it; it's actually a lot of fun." Aelita said, smiling at Jeremy.

Jeremy then headed for the scanners still sweating like it was summer time. He entered the scanner and then began to virtualize. Jeremy was wearing a blue tunic, holding a book filled with many strange words. He kept his glasses on but his hair was a bit longer.

"Heh, not bad. I look pretty cool." Jeremy said, checking himself out.

Everyone got into the scanners and began to virtualize. After everyone got virtualized everyone was checking Jeremy out.

"Wow, pretty cool. What is the book for?" Odd asked, looking a bit curious.

"I'm not sure, let's see for ourselves shall we?" Jeremy said, looking a bit interested himself.

Jeremy opened the book to see some sort of gibberish; he began to read the book out loud and made a cliff appear.

"Whoa, did you see that? That was amazing!" Jeremy said, "I'll definitely help you guys when I can, this can come in handy in that other world."

Everyone nodded and headed to the edge of the sector. Once they reached the edge of the sector, Aelita typed in the code and summoned the transporter. Once they reached the world Aelita had no idea how to virtualize the vehicles there.

"Don't worry Aelita, I have an idea." Jeremy said, smiling at his book.

He then began to speak gibberish once more and a platform had appeared. It was floating them toward the tower with ease.

"How do you know what that stuff says? I can't understand a single word." Odd said, seeming intrigued.

"I'm not entirely sure, I just know. I guess it's because of how I got virtualized. Let's be honest, how does anyone know how to use anything when first arriving here? Take yourself for example Odd, how did you know you could fire laser arrows?" Jeremy asked, seeming intrigued with what he just said.

"I can answer that." Chris said, "Here's the story, when you get virtualized you get information absorbed into your head. Once you get virtualized, you lose some senses. Due to that, you gain more ability for your senses. Your mind is increased with more intelligence because you lose the sense of touch, taste, and smell. Also, your hearing gets increased; notice how you can hear things from long distances. For example: you can hear those horses talking about a ball at the palace….." Chris paused for a long moment.

"Are you telling me that we came at the worst possible time to confront XANA?" Ulrich asked.

"No, we came at the perfect time, now we can get in and confront XANA undetected." Jeremy said, smiling at his friends.

Everyone nodded, agreeing to Jeremy's plan to infiltrate. Once they reached the castle at last, Jeremy led everyone to the top of the castle. Once they reached the top, Odd once again cut some holes in the glass.

"Hole to the castle, ready for business." Odd said, his hand was high in the air while smiling.

Everyone then jumped down, luckily the coast was clear.

"I think he is in the chamber behind the throne." Chris said, pointing at the throne.

They made their way to the throne and found the secret door behind the throne. Chris made a small door with his sword so everyone can fit through. They were about to confront XANA with their best negotiator, Jeremy.


	11. Chapter 11

Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe? CH. 11

Chapter 11: Confrontation

They had begun to walk forward, looking around at XANA's monsters in the test tubes.

"How did you even manage to get through this? I'm getting chills just looking at everything, especially XANA's monsters." Odd said, looking at the blue neon lights on the floor, leading them toward the entrance.

"Simple, I just don't look." Chris said, looking at odd with a straight face.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally reach the end of the hallway. They see electricity being sent through cords that lead to a test tube, XANA's test tube. Jeremy walked up to the glass and began to knock on it.

"Hello? Hey XANA, are you awake?" Jeremy asked, still knocking on the glass. "We would like to speak with you."

Eventually, XANA woke up and didn't look surprised to see everyone. He sent one last powerful wave of electricity through the cords and stepped out of the tube.

"Ahh, it's so nice to finally meet everyone. Hm, where's Aelita?" XANA asked, deep voiced yet again.

"She is using the supercomputer this time. Everyone insisted I come here to talk to you." Jeremy said, looking a bit afraid to see his long time enemy.

"I see. Well, let's get down to the business at hand now shall we?" XANA said, in a lighter voice while shaking Jeremy's hand. "I would first like to say that I am sincerely sorry for trying to destroy your world."

"We accept your apology XANA, but there is one thing we would like to ask you." Jeremy said.

"And what is that Jeremy?" XANA asked, crossing his arms.

"Why did you attack us a few days ago?" Jeremy asked, afraid of what would happen.

"Ah, that's simple." XANA said.

XANA then put his hands on the floor sending waves of electricity toward everyone, sending them to the ground. Jeremy, still conscious, tried to get back up only to be stopped by XANA's foot on his chest. Before Jeremy could read a line from his book, XANA knocked it away.

"I merely just wanted to lure you here and dispose of you myself." XANA said, menacingly.

After hearing no response from anyone in a while, Aelita preset the transporter and scanner to find out what's going on and save her friends from potential danger.


	12. Chapter 12

Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe? Ch. 12

Chapter 12: XANA's plan

While Aelita was making her way to rescue her friends, Jeremy was in pain and everyone else was passed out.

"What exactly do you plan on doing after disposing us?" Jeremy asked, trying to get XANA's foot off his chest.

"You want to know my plan?" XANA asked, about to laugh. "Very well, it shall be your final request. My plan is to once again escape from Lyoko and take over the entire world, and it will be you who will help me if you don't want your friends dead."

"Will you really keep your promise if I help you?" Jeremy asked. "Will you really let my friends live?"

"You have my word." XANA said, showing a sinister smile.

Meanwhile, Aelita had arrived at the castle. She wondered if she should just ask or sneak in. She decided to finally tell the truth to Celestia to finally have a clean slate. She walked around the courtyard and finally spotted Celestia. She tried to get her attention by throwing energy fields in the air. After a few energy fields, she finally noticed and walked up to Aelita.

"What are you doing here?" Celestia asked, looking a bit confused. "This is a very important event for many people here.

"There is an emergency!" Aelita said. "My friends snuck in to visit XANA because they knew there was a ball here, they haven't responded in thirty minutes and I began to worry. I need you to help me find the throne room and that room behind it."

"Very well, follow me." Celestia said, walking toward the throne room.

Back to XANA and Jeremy, XANA heard Aelita and Celestia talking and decided it was time to leave.

"Are you going to help me to save your friends?" Asked XANA. "Or are you going to let everyone die right now?"

Jeremy nodded and left his book behind because XANA didn't want him to have it. They opened a small escape door and left. XANA then summoned a transporter and left the world toward a new one. Back to Aelita, she found everyone except Jeremy and XANA.

"Wake up guys!" Aelita yelled, shaking Odd's body. "Say something!"

"Something." Odd said, with a smile on his face.

"Not funny Odd, you almost scared me." Aelita said, scolding Odd.

When everyone got back up everyone was worried because of Jeremy and XANA's disappearance.

"Look! An open door, maybe they left through there." Chris pointed out.

They all ran through, except for Celestia, who left to rejoin the ball, and found footsteps.

"Strange, these footprints stop right here." Ulrich said. "By the way Aelita, how will we get back home?"

Aelita began to chuckle in a low tone, "I have no idea."

Everyone stared at Aelita, "How are we supposed to get back?!" Everyone yelled.

"Relax; I think we can ask Celestia for help. I'm sure she can help us get back." Aelita said, hoping.

They all walked around to find Celestia and eventually found her talking to her guests.

"Hey what do you know, it's one of those horses we saw on the train ride here, good times." Chris said, smiling.

"Now is not the time to reminisce about the past, we must act in the present to save Jeremy." Ulrich said, beginning to walk toward Celestia.

Ulrich yelled Celestia's name and finally got her attention.

"Excuse me ma'am, can you help us make a transporter to get back to our world?" Ulrich asked who looked like he was trying to sweat.

"Sure thing, I'll be up on the cliff over there. I'll be there in a few minutes." Celestia said, returning to her conversation.

They made their way to the cliff and began to wait. After about five minutes, Celestia had arrived.

"Alright, let's get this done." Celestia said, who began to summon a transporter back to Lyoko.

"Thanks, we will be sure to repay you later. See you again!" Aelita yelled.

They arrived back at Lyoko and began to devirtualize each other. After devirtualizing each other, they met up at Kadic.

"What are we supposed to do now? How can we track down Jeremy and XANA?" Chris asked, looking worried.

"Our best bet is to check out the supercomputer's previous transporter locations, maybe we can find out where they are with it." Aelita said, eager to check.

"Alright, you go ahead and check, I doubt XANA can attack in another world, he doesn't have a power source. At least I don't think he does." Chris said, crossing his arms.

"Good thing it's a weekend, now we have a few more days to look for him." Odd said, looking a bit relieved.

"Alright, we will check it out later today, stay calm and we can find him." Chris said. Let us know anything you find Aelita.

Aelita nodded and headed off to the lab.


	13. Chapter 13

Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe? Ch. 13

Chapter 13: the surprise.

Aelita made her way to the lab to check if she could find out where the transporter Jeremy and XANA used goes to. She finally found a transporter she was not familiar with after two hours of searching. She called everyone and told them to come to the factory as soon as possible. Everyone had arrived in a matter of minutes

"So what's up? any new information?" Ulrich asked, looking at the computer monitor.

"Yes, I found the transporter XANA used to escape with Jeremy. The only problem is that I don't have the password to activate it. I'm all open for suggestions." Aelita announced, typing in her guesses.

"Well we know for a fact that the password is something unique about the world it leads to." Chris said, thinking about some unique things.

They spent three hours guessing the password, almost about to give up.

"What about alchemy?" Odd asked. "I read about something called alchemy in a comic."

When Aelita typed the word in, the password was accepted. Everyone was overjoyed that they can finally rescue their friend and stop XANA.

"Should we try out the transporter now?" Yumi asked, eager to get into action.

"I think it's best for just one person to go and check out the place before everyone goes." Aelita said. "Who would like to go?"

"I'll go; I still have a score to settle with XANA, he will pay for what he's done." Chris said, clenching his fist.

"Alright then Chris, get to the scanners." Aelita said, preparing the scanners.

Chris was then virtualized and made his way to the edge of the Ice sector. Aelita typed the code, "Alchemy" and summoned the transporter. It took about five minutes for the transporter to reach the destination. When Chris got out, he saw classy, old buildings, old styled cars, and red telephone booths. After walking around the sidewalk with everyone staring at him, he noticed a man with dark skin, red eyes, yellow jacket, black pants, and a strange tattoo on his right arm. It appears that the man was fleeing from a murder crime scene. Chris wanted to leap into action and stop the man, but he knew he couldn't jeopardize the mission. After walking around some more, he noticed a military building that looked very different from usual military buildings. He decided that this was enough landscaping and returned to the outskirts. Aelita then called the transporter for Chris. Just before he got on the transporter, he spotted XANA. Unfortunately, he was already on the transporter, on his way back to Lyoko. For XANA, this wasn't a surprise. Since XANA and Chris were once connected, XANA knows Chris' location at all times. Unfortunately, Chris does not possess this power. After Chris arrived back at the ice sector, he got devirtualized. When he got devirtualized, he confronted his friends.

"I finally figured out how he managed to trick us." Chris said, sad face showing. "XANA possesses the power to know where I am at all times. That means the time I went to spy on him, he lied and tricked us."

"Can't you do the same?" Odd asked, looking a bit confused. "It sure would help a lot with this situation."

Chris shook his head, "Unfortunately I don't know how to. Maybe I'll learn how to do if I practice using the electricity in my body. But for now, I don't think I should go to Lyoko with you guys."

"I think that's for the best." Aelita said, looking a bit sad herself. "We can't have XANA know our every move and position. By the way, can he hear us?"

"I don't think so." Chris said, shrugging.

"Ok, at least we don't have to worry about that." Aelita said, looking a bit relieved. "We will try to find XANA tomorrow, I am sure he's keeping Jeremy fed, at least I hope he is. Thanks for the information Chris, we will use it efficiently."

"Ok, for now let's get back to Kadic. We have to cover for Jeremy again tomorrow."

They made their way back to Kadic and went to lunch. Once again, Chris was not hungry.

"Ok, I can't keep this secret anymore, the reason I don't eat anything is because I can't. What I mean is that the food I eat disintegrates. I actually tried before but no results show otherwise." Chris said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, we kind of knew something like that was wrong with you, no one I know passes up pancakes." Odd said, smiling while stuffing his face.

Chris smiled at his friends' understanding. After dinner, they all went to Jeremy's room and see if here has been any activity on Lyoko. When they opened the door, they found Jeremy on the floor passed out. They all rushed to help him up. When Jeremy got up, he said, "XANA…. Is free."


	14. Chapter 14

Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe? Ch. 14

Chapter 14: Jeremy's story

Jeremy sat on his bed, looking down while frowning. He was bruised on his left arm, left leg, and all around his face.

"What happened Jeremy?" Aelita asked, sitting next to Jeremy. "You look like a mess."

"I… I just need to take a shower right now; I need to feel rejuvenated to talk right now." Jeremy said, low voiced and pausing briefly between each word.

Everyone helped Jeremy off the bed, unable to stop causing him pain. Yumi then had to leave and return home. Ulrich and Odd helped Jeremy to the bathroom, leaving Chris and Aelita together.

"This is all my fault." Chris said, looking as if he would cry. "If I hadn't asked everyone to come along, XANA wouldn't be free and Jeremy wouldn't be hurt."

"It isn't your fault Chris." Aelita said, trying to comfort Chris. "I'm sure that XANA would have found a way to trick any of us into going."

After about ten minutes, Jeremy arrived back at the room with bandages covering his bruises. They sat down opposite of Jeremy to listen to his story.

"Ok, here it goes. As you all know, XANA kidnapped me to set him free. What you don't know is that I allowed him to kidnap me. I couldn't let him hurt you guys. He promised to never hurt you as long as I cooperated. We proceeded through a transporter and arrived at a strange world. It looked as though it was our world but in the past. He called a cab and drove us to an abandoned laboratory. He roughed me up a bit which would explain the bruises. I think he did that so I couldn't escape. We arrived at a computer room with red water around the walls. It sent chills down my spine just being around it. I asked him what it was but he didn't respond. After a minute of sitting around, he finally told me what I was supposed to do. He assigned me to create a way for XANA to escape the supercomputer, it was done. After I finished I asked what he would do to the other worlds we visited, including Lyoko." Jeremy took a deep breath. "He's planning on conquering every world except our own. After he answered, he pushed me through the computer and sent me here. That's the end of the story." Jeremy laid down on his bed, resting his body after the insane day.

"So we're going to rescue the other worlds right?" Chris asked, looking worried.

Jeremy looked at Chris and shook his head, "No, I don't think we should try because he doesn't seem to be attacking this world anymore."

"So we're just going to let the others suffer four our faults?!" Chris yelled.

"Calm down Chris, we'll think of a plan, right guys?" Odd asked, smiling at his friends.

"Of course we will, we just need to think of a way to top XANA finding out your location Chris. With that in XANA's hands, he has the upper hand." Jeremy said, closing his eyes. "We'll talk more about this in the morning, if XANA does strike, we strike back."

Everyone nodded, said goodnight, and headed to their own dorms. Jeremy still couldn't sleep because he was dying of hunger and thirst. He decided to go see Odd and check if he had any extra food. Sure enough, he did. Odd had a full bag of beef jerky and a can of Coca-Cola.

"Thanks Odd." Jeremy said, smiling.

"No problem Einstein, if you need any more food, just ask me." Odd responded, snacking on his doughnut.

Jeremy returned to his room and went to bed. Although, he couldn't stop thinking about XANA's conquest.


	15. Chapter 15

Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe? Ch. 15

Chapter 15: The plan of attack

Morning has come and Jeremy was feeling better already. Everyone met up their table in the cafeteria to discuss what to do in their current situation.

"This is the plan: save one of the two worlds in order to prevent XANA from gaining total control." Jeremy said, thinking about which world to save.

"Wouldn't that mean that XANA would be able to focus all of his energy on one world instead of two?" Chris asked, wondering if this plan is such a good idea.

"That's the case." Jeremy said, looking a bit sad. "We have to pick the lesser of two evils. No matter which world we save first, the other will be more difficult.

"Unless we attack simultaneously." Odd said, smiling at Jeremy.

"Odd… That's a fantastic idea!" Jeremy yelled, almost about to stand up. "But we need someone to man the supercomputer."

"Don't worry about that Jeremy; I'll take care of it." Chris said, smiling. "I'll be useless since XANA knows where I am.

"Wait just a minute guys, we're uneven. We need another person to help us out." Ulrich said.

"What about William?" Odd asked. "He can help us out a bunch."

"No way Odd, don't you remember how he got himself captured by XANA?" Ulrich said, remembering how he was jealous of William.

"You don't have to worry about that Ulrich. I doubt XANA has enough power to control anyone while controlling two worlds at once."

"So it's settled, we ask William for help." Odd said, looking at Ulrich with a grin.

"Who wants to ask him?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll do it." Yumi said.

After breakfast, Yumi went to her next class. Luckily, she sat right next to William. HE was wearing blue jeans, black shirt with red sleaves. He has black spikey hair with brown eyes.

Yumi whispered, "Hey William, everyone needs your help back at Lyoko, you think you can help?"

"I'll consider it, if I agree, you promise to not kick me out of the gang?" William said, showing excitement in his eyes.

After class ended, William walked up to Yumi and handed her a note. When Yumi opened the note, she smiled at William as he walked away. The note had said, "Meet me at the factory at 4:30 P.M. And bring everyone else." Yumi then made her way to lunch and saw everyone at the table.

So, how'd it go?" Asked Odd, stuffing his face with spaghetti.

"Pretty good, he told me to tell you guys to meet him at the factory at 4:30."

"Then we should get going, It's 4:15 right now." Chris said, pointing at Jeremy's watch.

They then made their way to the factory and found William waiting at the elevator.

"Glad you guys could make it." William said with a smile. "So what's this I hear about XANA"s conquest on worlds?"

Jeremy then explained everything that had happened since the beginning to present time. William then gave off an impressed whistle.

"Sounds like you guys DO need some help." William said with a grin. "I'd be happy to help."

Everyone began smiling and rejoiced. Now they have a new member to the gang to help defeat XANA. They made their way down to the computer room where Chris got into place.

"Alright, I'll start up the virtualization process." Chris said, typing in codes to start up the scanners. "Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremy will go to Equestria and stop XANA"s forces. William, Ulrich, and Odd will to… I'm sorry Jeremy, what's the name of that world?"

"Amestris." Jeremy said, about to start running around in circles.

"Right! You three go to Amestris and take XANA down. If you guys have any sort of trouble, I will put down teleporters in the field. If just one side of the mission is having trouble, I'll come and help. Leave no one behind. You ready for the fight that can determine the fate of three worlds?" Chris asked enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Everyone cheered.

They prepared themselves for the fight of their lives. Little did they know that the fight would begin as soon as they get virtualized.


	16. Chapter 16

Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe? Ch. 16

Chapter 16: The Assault

They arrived in Lyoko only to be welcomed by many waves of XANA's monsters. They were included with terrantulas, crabs, blocks, and hornets.

"Make a break for it!" Jeremy yelled, beginning to run toward the edge of the desert sector.

They all began to run, defending themselves from the monsters. When they reached the edge of the sector, Chris began to call in the transporters. The monsters were right behind them though.

"Jump!" Ulrich yelled, jumping into the transporter.

Everyone had made it to their destination, worried about what the place looks like when XANA's monsters are everywhere causing a ruckus.

"Be on the lookout for any monsters loose or any strange activity." Chris said, waiting with anticipation.

Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi decided to watch from the rooftops to get a better view. When they got to the top, they discovered a monster crab shooting lasers at buildings. Because of their small size in this world, this crab was enormous. They climbed down and fought the crab with all their might. Jeremy read a phrase from his book to topple the crab over. Once it was turned over, Aelita shot an energy field while Yumi threw her fans. After about two more shots of energy fields, the crab was destroyed.

"Take that you overgrown seafood." Jeremy said, grinning at his pun.

They continued their way to the castle, destroying any of the monsters they saw. However, for Odd, Ulrich, and William, things weren't going so well. XANA had taken control of any mechanical objects. This included full armored war tanks.

"How are we supposed to be this thing?!" Odd yelled, shooting his arrows at the tank.

"Try dismantling it, destroy its important parts. That should probably get the job done." Chris suggested.

William and Ulrich hacked away at the tank's wheels with their swords and eventually broke the wheels off.

"Finally, I was worried that it was doing nothing." William said, panting.

"Incoming terrantulas for Odd, Ulrich, and William." Chris said, pointing out their location.

Back to Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi, they had finally made it to the castle.

"What's the plan of entry?" Yumi asked.

"I suggest charging in, we have to get rid of the monsters regardless." Jeremy said.

Jeremy read a phrase once more and busted the door down, only to be greeted by lasers from about 50 cankerlots. Yumi threw her fans and hit about four cankerlots. The cankerlots were still advancing through the doors. Aelita threw two energy fields and destroyed 10 cankerlots. Jeremy finished off the rest by crushing them. They then made their way to the throne room.

Back to Ulrich, Odd, and William, they made their wy to the center of Amestris. Once they reached the base of Amestris, they saw two people, one in a red coat and one in a suit of armor, fighting some crabs.

"Hey! You guys ok?" Odd yelled, prepared to shoot.

"We're fine! Get out of here while you still can!" Said the boy in the red coat, creating a sword right from the ground.

Odd shot an arrow anyways and got a clear shot. Odd walked up to the boy and asked, "Do you know where these things are coming from?"

"I've seen a bunch of them guarding central command, but I-" But before he could finish, Odd, Ulrich, and William zoomed off to central command.

Back to Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy, they had finally reached the throne room, with no one in sight. All there was in the room was a small portal, leading to who knows where.

When Odd, Ulrich, and William got to central command, they saw the same portal and even saw a monster come out of it.

"Chris, there's a portal here, should we go in? We saw a monster come out of it so I think it may be where XANA is." Ulrich said, staring into the portal.

"There's a portal here as well Chris, maybe they lead to the same place." Jeremy said, looking into the portal.

"Alright, I think you guys should investigate, perhaps XANA may be hiding there." Chris said, interested in the portal.

Everyone jumped into the portal in front of them. The place they arrived in looked much like the inside of a computer. It was full of neon lights, tall dark buildings, and everything they were wearing or holding was blue.

"This looks a lot like a video game." Odd said, checking out his neon blue body.

"I think I located XANA, he's at the far edge of that place, he has no where left to run guys, finish him off once and for all!" Chris said, trying to encourage his friends.

Everyone met up at the center, with Chris to guide them, and made their way to the far edge of the neon blue world.


	17. Chapter 17

Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 17: XANA's World.

After twenty minutes, they all made it to the edge. They saw XANA creating more monsters and sending them through two different portals. They hid behind some tall building-like structures to watch from afar. Unfortunately, XANA had spotted Odd's tail and lifted the structures they were behind just by looking at them.

"Well well, this is a pleasant surprise." XANA said, showing a sinister smile.

"It all ends here XANA; you will never harm anyone ever again." Ulrich said, preparing his sword.

XANA then proceeded to throw a sword toward Ulrich. The sword traveled at extreme speed and devirtualized Ulrich. Ulrich was back at the scanner room, regaining his breath. He made his way upstairs to see the fight. Everyone else was shocked at first, but then proceeded to counter-attack. XANA had dodged every attack thrown at him and summoned lightning. The lightning had precise accuracy and had managed to devirtualize everyone. XANA began to laugh and said, "I am indestructible in this world, this is my world."

Everyone gathered back at the computer room, surprised they were beaten in such a short time.

"It's my turn to fight." Chris said. "This is our last chance at getting rid of him for good."

"OK, but be careful on the way there, there are a bunch of monsters in Lyoko and the other two worlds." Jeremy said, prepping a scanner.

Chris stepped into the scanner and got virtualized into the forest sector. As soon as he was virtualized, he was surrounded by hundreds of monsters. Chris prepared his swords and began to run to the edge of the sector, destroying all the monsters in his path.

"Which teleporter do you want Chris?" Jeremy asked, prepared to type the code.

"Whichever one takes less time!" Chris yelled, swinging his sword toward the monsters in front of him.

Jeremy typed up the code "magic" and transported him. Chris made his vehicle and rode toward the castle. He was greeted by humongous crabs guarding the entrance, but they didn't stand a chance against him. Chris just plowed right through the monsters in his path, prepared to settle things between him and XANA. Everyone watching him was surprised at how fast he was running and taking down the monsters.

"I hope these monsters count toward my total destroyed." Chris said as he was running.

"Yeah yeah, just don't think you're ahead of us yet, we're still ahead by ten." Odd said, proud of his skills at fighting monsters.

As soon as he finished that sentence, Chris had sliced through twenty monsters with one swing. Odd was flabbergasted, walking around with a shameful look. Chris then arrived at the throne room; there was still no one around. He spotted the portal located in front of the throne and jumped in.


	18. Chapter 18

Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 18: The Final Battle.

Chris had finally arrived at XANA's strange and dark world. He began to run toward the edge of the world, but not before fighting some of XANA's monsters. He sliced through them with ease and continued running. Since XANA was aware of Chris' position, he hid behind a building structure. When Chris had arrived at the edge, XANA quickly threw a sword at him. Chris quickly dodged the sword and threw his own sword, grazing XANA's arm.

"You know as well as I do, if you kill me, you will kill yourself." XANA said, smiling at Chris. "Why bother helping these humans? Join me and you will live forever."

"That's not about to happen XANA, we would eventually die while being fused together anyways. I would rather die quickly than be fused with you again." Chris said, preparing his sword.

XANA's smile faded. He then created his own twin swords. They both charged at each other clashing swords at lighting speeds. Chris knocked XANA to the floor and attempted to finish him off with a stab to his heart. XANA rolled away and threw a sword. Chris was hit but only lost 5 life points. They clashed swords once again and did some severe damage to each other. XANA was panting and attempted to run away. Chris ran after him and lunged at him. Chris then created his sword and stabbed XANA right in the chest. XANA was not bleeding however, there were just binary coding falling out.

"I can't believe you've done it. You actually beat me." XANA said with a weak tone.

"It didn't have to end like this." Chris said, looking a bit sad.

XANA slowly disintegrated with a barely noticeable smile. After XANA was gone, Chris began to disintegrate as well. Everyone knew this would happen, and tried to hold back any tears.

"Well guys, I guess this is might be the end of it. Live your lives free of XANA and tell the principle I won't be attending anymore." Chris said while his arms were disintegrating.

Chris was entirely gone. When Chris disappeared, the portals leading to the strange black void disappeared as well. After everyone was done grieving, they decided it was time to shut down the super computer since there was no point in leaving it on. Right before they entered the elevator, they heard a voice coming from the monitor.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Jeremy?" The voice asked

Everyone's eyes widened as they were hearing Chris' voice emanating from the monitor.


	19. Chapter 19

Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 19: Shutdown

After hearing this voice, Jeremy immediately ran to the chair and put on the headset.

"Hello? This is Jeremy, who are you?" Asked Jeremy, suspecting it was XANA voiced as Chris.

"Jeremy! Boy am I glad it's you. It's me, Chris. I need you to do something." Chris said, sounding urgent with his last comment. "I need you to …" He was cut off before he could finish.

"Darn it! He was trying to tell me something and he was immediately cut off." Jeremy said, turning to his friends. "Should we go to Lyoko to see if he's there?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, it'll take forever to search every nook and cranny." Ulrich said.

"Then why don't we all split up?" Jeremy asked. "There are only five sectors he can be in."

"I say that's a great idea, it will be just like an egg scavenger hunt, the only difference would be that we're looking for a person." Odd said.

"Ok, so we all agree on searching?" Jeremy asked, waiting to hear a yes from everyone.

Everyone nodded and headed off to the scanners.

"William, you will go to the ice sector, Odd will go to the forest sector since he can climb the trees and get a better view, Yumi will go to the mountain sector, Ulrich will go to the desert sector, and Aelita will go to sector five." Jeremy announced, typing in codes to start the scanners and the virtualization process.

When everyone was virtualized, they each went to their designated sectors. They immediately began to search for any signs of Chris. While everyone was searching, Jeremy got a strange transmission.

"Jeremy!" Chris said, still sounding a bit fuzzy. "You have to turn off the supercomputer! XANA will come back if we don't."

"I can't." Jeremy said. "Everyone is still on Lyoko looking for you."

"Get them out now!" Chris yelled. "Get them out and turn this machine off! I'll be fine, I'll make a base at one of those worlds we have access to."

"But, how can we contact you?" Jeremy asked.

"Just leave your laptop on for the next few days." Chris said, then disconnected.

"Ok guys, devirtualization time. I got contacted by Chris and he told me to get you guys out of there." Jeremy said, typing in the devirtualization code.

Once everyone was devirtualized, they met at the super computer's power room.

"Explain to me again why we're turning the supercomputer off." Odd said, crossing his arms.

Jeremy told everyone the conversation he had with Chris.

"Ok, makes sense now." Odd said with a grin.

Jeremy opened the hatch to the power lever. Jeremy's hand was shaking, but eventually had enough courage to finally pull the lever and shut down the supercomputer.

Jeremy sighed, "Let's get back to school. We have to tell the principal won't be attending for a while."

They all walked back to school feeling accomplished but also a bit sad. When they got back, Yumi went home. Jeremy and Aelita went to the principal's office to tell him that Chris will not be attending for a while, and Ulrich, Odd, and William went to the cafeteria to eat dinner. Their whole time at Kadic, it has been their duty to protect the world from XANA, now that he's gone, they're just ordinary school kids.


	20. Chapter 20

Code Lyoko: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 20: Returns

It has been a full week ever since they shut down the supercomputer. Like Chris had ordered, Jeremy kept his laptop on the entire time. They all went to breakfast and had a fruit salad and croissants. They went to their table and ate to their heart's content.

"It's been a full week Jeremy, you have to stop sitting at your computer 24/7." Aelita said, worried about Jeremy's well being.

"I'm fine Aelita, I have a good feeling about today." Jeremy said, smiling.

"That's what you say everyday Jeremy, you have to learn to take a break." Aelita said.

When Jeremy was done eating, he went back to his room. He then checked his laptop to see if there was anything new. There was a file he had never seen before. Due to his curious mind, Jeremy swiftly moved his mouse over the file named, "LCC." After he opened the file, a window opened. The name was, "Lyoko, Contact Chris." The window automatically closed however, saying, "Could not contact."

"Man! I knew it was too good to be true!" Jeremy yelled, almost alerting nearby teachers.

He then heard a laugh coming from his laptop. Jeremy raised an eyebrow and moved his mouse around the screen. The file LCC opened up by itself. The window showed a room that looked familiar to Jeremy. It was the room with red water in the walls gushing through little by little.

"Surprise!" Chris yelled, coming out of nowhere.

Jeremy fell out of chair with a shocked expression on his face. Chris began to laugh once more.

"You okay?" Chris asked, hiding his smile.

"Just fine." Jeremy said, sitting back down while rubbing his head. "How are you able to contact me?"

"With a little electricity and a computer, a lot of things can be done. I also used some of the red water found in this building to heighten the effects." Chris said, holding a piece of solid red water on his hand." Where are the others?"

"I'll get them right now!" Jeremy said, leaving the room.

Everyone was still at the cafeteria; Odd was still pigging out with croissants.

"Guys, good news!" Jeremy said with excitement. "Chris just contacted me on my laptop, you guys got to come."

Everyone quickly got out of their chairs and ran to Jeremy's room. They all busted through the door, surprising Chris.

"Hey guys!" Chris yelled, waving his hand.

"Hi Chris!" Everyone said.

"When are you able to come back?" Odd asked. "You're the only one who would laugh at my jokes.

"That's the thing Odd. I don't think I can ever come back to Earth, no matter how much red water I use." Chris said with a frown.

"Then I guess we will just talk through this window. Why don't we all get separate laptops so we can all talk together?" Jeremy asked with a smile on his face.

"That could work, but everyone would have to be connected to me, it would take a while. Considering that everyone does have a laptop with them."

Everyone thought that it could work, but they didn't have enough money to even purchase a laptop.

"That won't be a problem on my part." Chris said with a smile. "The only question is, how am I supposed to send you them?"

Even Jeremy was puzzled at this question. "Are you telling me that you're planning to send computers through a computer?"

"It's computer-ception." Odd said with a smile on his face.

Chris chuckles a little and went back to the conversation with Jeremy. "Yeah, that's what I'm planning on doing. I can try to make a file to send them through, or we could risk opening up the super computer and send them through the scanners."

"I think that would be safer, considering this is a small laptop." Jeremy said.

"Ok then, I'll work on the computers straight away." Chris said, closing the computer.

Jeremy turned to his friends. "Do you think that we should risk XANA being set free again just for computers?"

Ulrich shrugged, "Maybe he's planning something bigger. I doubt he would want us to turn on the supercomputer just for laptops."

Jeremy looked intrigued. "What do you think he's planning?"

"Beat's me, but whatever it is has to be big." Ulrich said, preparing his backpack for his next class.

"I guess only time will tell Einstein." Odd said.

"I guess you're right. All we can do now is hope that XANA won't get set free." Jeremy said.

Everyone left the room and headed to their next class. After class, they gathered at the lunch table to further discuss the super computer.

"How about we take a vote on this?" Odd asked.

"This again Odd, I thought we said no more voting on important stuff." Ulrich said, crossing his arms.

"No, Odd's right. We definitely should take a vote on this." Jeremy said.

Ulrich sighed, "Fine, but if XANA comes back, I'm blaming it on Odd."

"Ok, everyone who thinks we should turn on the supercomputer raise your hand." Odd said, raising his hand.

To his surprise, even Ulrich raised his hand. The vote was 6-0 with no one disagreeing to turn the super computer on.

"Great!" Odd shouted, almost alerting everyone in the cafeteria. "We turn it on when Chris contacts us."

They finished up their lunch and headed to their classrooms when the bell rang. After class, it became night time and everyone was tired. Jeremy checked his computer for new notices from Chris, but there were none. At around 3:00 A.M. Jeremy got a message from Chris saying that he finished up the computers and is ready for the transaction to the super computer. Jeremy responded saying, "Wow that was fast. I'll turn it back on at around noon. Until then, find out more about that red water, I am very intrigued by it."

"Oh that?" Chris asked, looking back at the red water in the glass. "The red water is used to amplify someone's alchemic powers. You see, in this world, people use alchemy. It sure is a beautiful sight, but at the same time it can be very bizarre."

"I can understand that." Jeremy said, still amazed there is such a thing called alchemy. "I actually read about alchemy, they can make things through equivalent exchange right?"

"That's correct, I'm actually trying to learn more about it, and maybe I can use it on Earth as well." Chris said.

"So what is that red water made of?" Jeremy asked.

"Not entirely sure." Chris said. "All I know is that it can amplify alchemic powers. I'll ask around town and see if anyone has any answers."

"Ok, tell me what they say." Jeremy said, yawning. "Well, I'm going back to bed, I'll see you in at noon."

"Alright, sleep well." Chris said, disconnecting.

The next morning, Jeremy went to breakfast and told everyone what happened the night before.

"That's incredible!" Odd said, scarfing down food.

"Does this seem like déjà vu to anyone else?" Ulrich said.

Jeremy ignored Ulrich's comment. "We are going to the factory at noon during lunchtime. You're all coming right?"

Everyone nodded at Jeremy with a smile.

"Great, we will all meet at the factory, see you guys there." Jeremy said, leaving the table.

Noon had now arrived and everyone was at the factory like Jeremy instructed. Jeremy contacted Chris saying that everyone was at the factory and are about to turn on the super computer.

"Ok, I'm ready as well. Turn it on when you're ready." Chris said, preparing the computer on his side.

Jeremy then flipped the switch, turning on the super computer. They all ran to the monitor room except for Jeremy so he can pick up the computers. Back at the monitor room, they saw binary code making up XANA's symbol.

"We got to hurry!" Aelita yelled, trying to type in a code to delay XANA for a while.

Chris sent the computers through a portal appearing from his monitor and turned it off immediately. Jeremy had received the computers through the scanners and ran to the power room to shut the computer down. Unfortunately, XANA's specter was there.

"Oh no!" Aelita yelled. "There's an activated tower on Lyoko.

"Are you kidding me?" Odd asked, hoping Aelita was joking.

"Nope, she's right Odd, XANA activated a tower." Ulrich said, pointing at the monitor.

"Can't we just turn the super computer off? We already got the computers." Odd said, worried that XANA might return once again.

"I thought Jeremy was already down there." Ulrich said.

Ulrich, Odd, and William made their way to the power room. When they reached the power room, they saw Jeremy knocked unconscious with a shadowy form standing next to him.

"I must thank you for turning the super computer on once again." The specter said with a hissing noise.

Jeremy was beginning to wake up but was quickly put back to sleep by XANA's specter.

"How do you plan to defeat me if your supervisor is unconscious; I will still stop you from reaching Lyoko." XANA said.

Ulrich charged at XANA's specter, only to go right through. XANA began to laugh at his feeble attempt. Odd and William made their way to the switch to shut it off but were grabbed by XANA's many shadow tentacles. Jeremy had woken up once again after hearing the racket, luckily he was unnoticed by XANA. He slowly crawled toward the switch and had his hand right on the lever. XANA quickly noticed it and grabbed his leg.

"You're not sending me back!" XANA hissed, pulling Jeremy's leg as hard as he could.

"Yes I will!" Jeremy yelled, pulling the switch as hard as he could.

Jeremy was successful in pulling the lever and XANA was getting sucked back into the supercomputer mainframe.

"Oh man, I hope Chris is alright." Jeremy said with a worried face.

Jeremy quickly helped everyone up from the floor and led them to the elevator.

"Everything alright?" Aelita asked, confused about what was happening.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Jeremy responded. "What about Chris, any word from him?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. He said that we should place the computers in a circle for some reason." Aelita said, placing the computers in a circle.

"Did you ask why?" Jeremy asked, curious about the circle placement.

"I didn't have the chance to. He got cut off as soon as he told me." Aelita said.

As soon as Aelita had placed the computers in a circle, nothing had happened. Aelita was confused and thought that there could have been a mistake. Jeremy then contacted Chris using his own laptop.

"Hey, what's going on? We put the computers in a circle like you said." Jeremy said, moving around some of the computers.

"I may as well tell you what I was planning to do since it doesn't seem to be working." Chris said. "I was planning on teleporting through those computers since the computer I'm using here is connected to them. It seems that we're missing something though, what could it be?"

"Maybe we have to turn on the supercomputer for them to work; I can't seem to turn any of them on." Odd said, holding the power button on all of them.

"It's worth a shot." Chris shrugged. "Let's just hope XANA doesn't get any ideas."

Jeremy went to the power room and turned on the supercomputer once more. "Ok, the supercomputer is up, power up those computers!"

Chris launched his own program and it was successful. He had been teleported through his computer and had arrived in front of his friends in just a matter of minutes.

"Welcome home Chris." Jeremy said, helping Chris up.

"It's good to be back. Now, let's hurry and turn off the supercomputer." Chris said, heading for the elevator.

"I think that may have to wait, look!" Odd said, pointing at the supercomputer monitor.

"Yes! I'm free! It's all thanks to your program." A voice said.

A tower had activated once more on Lyoko. They tried to turn off the super computer but it had no effect on XANA's escape.

"I don't think he's connected to the supercomputer anymore guys." Ulrich said with a worried tone.

"I have a feeling that it may be since I got out. We are connected in a way." Chris said.

"Only one thing to do now, we have to deactivate that tower." Aelita said, heading toward the scanners.

Jeremy nodded and prepared the scanners for everyone. "Alright, everyone get going. I'll start up the virtualization process."

"First day back and already on the job." Chris said with a smile.

Everyone got the scanner room and got virtualized. They arrived in the mountain sector.

"Ah it's good to be back." Odd said, stretching his legs.

"You sure seem happy." Ulrich said.

"Of course I'm happy. We got Chris back and we get to go on more adventures, what's not to be happy about?" Odd said with a smile.

"Alright you two that's enough catching up. Right now, the tower is located north-west of your position. I'll virtualize your vehicles.

Everyone got on their vehicles and headed straight for the tower only to be blocked by some blocks.

"I'll take care of them." Odd said, preparing his laser arrows.

Odd jumped down and landed on one of the block's heads. Odd pointed right at the other block and shot his arrow. He quickly jumped off the block and shot the other block. Both blocks were destroyed and Odd carried on. "Take that you bozos."

Everyone else had made it to the tower. However, it was guarded by three crabs.

"Ulrich, Yumi, William, and I will distract those crabs while Aelita makes it to the tower." Chris said, about to jump off of his vehicle.

Everyone nodded and jumped off. Ulrich ran quickly toward a crab and sliced its legs. William helped Yumi out by taking out one of the crabs. Chris took his electric sword and threw it toward the crab he was facing. Soon enough, all the crabs were destroyed and Aelita had an open passage. She then deactivated the tower with the long overdue, Code Lyoko. Everyone was then devirtualized and met up at the computer room.

"Way to go guys, I see you haven't lost your touch." Jeremy said.

"I guess now we have no choice but to continue to fight XANA since he's free." Aelita said.

"No sweat Aelita, we will continue to fight no matter what. That's what makes us Lyoko Warriors." Chris said.

"I guess we're just back to square one guys. To think that we started off wanting to get rid of XANA, but in the end, we gained a new friend to help fight him off." Jeremy said.

"All we have to do now is keep him at bay until we find out how to beat him." Chris said with a smile. "We will never give up, and we will always find a way. That is the way of the Lyoko Warriors."

The End.

**(End of Season 1!)**

**Thank you so much for reading all the way through and be sure to check out my other stories, you will not be disappointed.**


End file.
